A Female Runner!
by Animelover366
Summary: "Takeru you have a sister?" "Yeah he does and I want to join the stride team" Takeru has a sister? and she wants to join the stride team as a runner?


A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Prince of sride or any of the Characters But Yuri Fujiwara is an Oc of mine

* * *

I walk into the front gates of the school. Then I heard the bell and ran to my class

"made it just in time" I say softy as I walk throw the doors

"oh, you must be Yuri Fujiwara?" the teacher asked me

"Yeah" I nodded a bit and the I walked to the empty desk at the back of the classroom. After class I walked to the stride club room and knocked on the door. Then I heard someone walk to the door from what I could see there was a tall white headed guy. He opened the door

"oh, hello miss can I help you" he asked me

"Um yes I'm here to join the stride club" I answered with a small smile. Then hearing a familiar voice, I give a little smile

"yeah come in please and have a sit" he said opening the door more. I walked into the small room then I saw him Takaru Fujiwara or my older brother. "this young lady would like to join the stride club" he said looking around the room

"what's your name" a short blonde with a brit and poppy personality boy asked

"Yuri" I said not wanting them to find out that I'm Takaru younger sister its always been harder for me to join a stride team because everyone knew I was Takaru's little sister and their expectations were higher just because I was Takaru little sister. Then the tall white-headed guy started to introduce everyone

"I'm Kyosuke Kuga and the short blonde is Hozumi Kohinata then you have Atumu Kadowaki, Heath Hasekura, Riku Yagami, Nana Sakurai and Takaru Fujiwara" he said

"nice to meet you all" I said with a smile

"Um we already a Relationer" Atumu said to me with a confused looked on his face

"I'm not here to be a Relationer I'm here to be a runner" I said

"WHAT?! There has never been a female runner on the HONAN and beside a girl will never be as fast as a boy" Heath said

"hey! I'm just as fast as any of you boys on this team and if you don't believe me, I will prove it to you" I turned around and said with a glare at Heath

"yeah and how are you going to do that Huh?" Heath said looking at me

"A race me and Takaru vs anyone of your chase. If I win, I'm on the team and if you win the I will leave the stride world deal" I said as I put my hand out to shake Heath

"you can't just make someone run with you. You have to ask them first" he said

"I know but Takaru has to go with me or …." But be for I could first Takaru said this.

"No Heath it ok she my…" but before Takaru come finish his sense

"were um childhood friend" I then said hoping no one would notice the similarity between us. Like our blue eyes and our black hair and similar body types

"fine fine we will race you will find out who your racing this afternoon" heath said as he shoke my hand

Then I left the room and want to the park and sit under a tree with my eyes closed. Then I felt the air move next to me

"long time no see brother" I said resting my head against the tree

"it has been a while sis" Takaru said. Then I lad my head against his shoulder and sighed. "so why are you here anyway Yuri?"

"I'm here because Mum and Dad wanted me to be closer to you and because of the stride team here of course" I answered

"why didn't you tell the guys your last name?" Takaru asked with a little confused look

"because if I told them it with be a hell of a lot harder for me to join the team just because of you" I answered with a snap.

"ok ok no need to be like that Yuri. But how am I the problem?" Takaru asked while he looked up at the sky throw the laves of the tree.

"it's because of your rep in the stride world. Everyone knows you so their expectations will be high" I replied with a sigh.

"then that gives you a go reason to show them how good you are" he answered and danm where was this 4-5 years ago when I used to run with Takaru every morning before school. I almost asked it to.

"I hate it when your right" I said

**Meanwhile**

**Nana POV**

Why does that girl look so much like Takaru and where have I seen her before? Nana thought to herself. After 5 or 10 mins of thinking why the new girl looks familiar. Then Nana want to her laptop and typed in Yuri and a hep of stuff came up then Nana saw a photo of Yuri and her name

"so that's your last name. wait a minute so that means that she Takaru little sister. What's this" and that's when I found it. A picture for Yuri and Riku older brother. Yrui in his arms like like they were together then after reading a bit I found out that six months ago they broke up and Tomoe ended up taking a 2 month break off Stride to get over the breakup. The more I readied the more I found out about Yuri Fujiwara. And then I found out that her last school was Saisei Academy. Then I started to wonder why she moves to this school was it because of Takaru or was it something different?

**later afternoon before the race**

"who do you want to have as your Relationer?" Atumu asked as he grabbed his iPad

"no one" I replied

"just give us a set of earphones" I said as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail

"what you can't do that Takaru's never ran without a relationer" Atumu said a bit lost in what I just said

"yes he has we did it all the time years ago and in middle school before I left we won the fast team trophy at the middle school finals" I replied bring back happy memories. Then Heath walked over to us and told me that I would be running against him and Koga I nodded and smiles remembering when I watched the old stride video and when I met him this morning. Then I went to the changing rooms and put my light blue, white and navy cop top on and a per of black and blue sport pants on then went to the track to see everything all set up and ready they just were about to start then I heard one of the teacher

"we will be starting in 10 minutes" that when I started to stash. When I finish it was time to start.

"racer to there starting points!" I lead up next to Heath and this is what I heard him say to me.

"a girl will never be on this team and we will prove it today" I was a little hurt by the comment, but I have had worst from my ex.

"1…2…3 Go!" the teacher called out then we were off. At the starts Heath was in the lead but I was not frater behind him then about half way I started to catch up like normal then I overtook Heath and he didn't even see then I saw a bow with a tree branch above it so I jumped up and grab it and swag over to box and behind me I saw Heath jump over but it slowed him down a bit. Just before the takeover zone I said to Tataru "I'm almost at the takeover zone ill race ya" I heard Takaru voice thow the ear pesa "ok then"

I then heard Nana say to Koga "Heath is 1.2 seconds behind Yuri ok" Just as I saw the takeover point I said "I here go"

**Takaru POV**

I nodded and then took off at a run when I saw Yuri, I ran up to the side of her and high fived her hand and not fart behind was Koga then heard Heath "how the hell is she so fast she as fast as Takaru " then Nana said " that's because she's Takaru young sister" I smirked "so they finally figure it Yuri" "yes they did" at this point in time we were still in the lead then a big building jump I jump clearing it no problem then the finish line was coming in to view Koga was a bit behind me but gaining fast I just kept running and crossed the finish line. I saw everyone looking at me and Yuri

"Why Takaru didn't you tell us that Yuri is your little sister" Hozumi asked me with a half-upset look. Before I cord answer, Yuri answered for me

"because I didn't want anyone want to know takaru had nothing to do with it" Yuri answered

"oh" Hozumi said

"a deal a deal Heath so I'm on the team" Yuri said with a smirk

"fine" Heath said, and he looked a little pissed off

I walk back over to Takaru and throw my arm around and say "now you will have to put up with me inside and outside of school blacky"

"hey don't call me that shorty" Takaru then said back with the horrible nickname that I hate because I'm only 10 cm shorter.

"hey! I'm only 10cm shorter"

"whatever" Takaru said and walked away.

After a lot of work, we had our first race and of course we have to run against Saisei my old school.

**Day of the race**

We hop off the bus and we all walk to the regerion. After getting reg I walk over to the bathroom when I walked out and to hear.

"babe!" I turned around to see my boyfriend Reiji. I then ran over and jumped into his arms and rapt my long tan legs around him. He cort me and hold me up with his long arms and his hands on my butt then I kissed him. He pulled away from the kiss.

"what are you doing here Babe?" Reiji asked a little confused look.

"I'm running today" I say with a smile and lays my head on Reiji on shoulder.

"are you?"

"Yep" I said then I look back at Reiji and kisses him on the lips then I heard my brothers voice.

"what the hell Yuri!?" I jumped out of Reiji arms and tuned to Takaru a little scead because the last time I had someone yell at me I ended up with brose one my arm, ribs and a slit lip then a tear runs down my faces.

"don't think crying is going to get you out for this. Why the hell are you with him?" I heard his yell I had to wrap my arms around Reiji. I felt his come around me then I had him say.

"STOP! Can't you see what you're doing to her. And who are you to Yuri anyway"

I slowly look up at Reiji "h-he my older brother Reiji" I say with tears in my eyes

I then say quietly "I haven't told him about Tomoe yet and I'm not sure if I even going to tell him" when I finished Reiji looked at me and nodded then looked back to my older brother.

"So, Yuri why are you in his arm?" Takaru said waiting for an answer.

I let go for Reiji and turned to my brother "because he my boyfriend that's why Takaru" after saying this my brother looked shocked. It was the first time I've seen him shocked seen I told him I was leaving two years ago. And one of those two years I was gone I really needed him well that was when I was at Kakyoin High School but after a year at Kakyoin and a year of abos by Tomoe. I left and came to Saisei and that was when I met Reiji and Shizuma. Shizuma is my best friend and the only reason I didn't kill myself at the start of last year. The stride team took me in like I've been there for years not like I was new to the school. I started to spend a lot of time with Shizuma and I told him all about Tomoe and what he did to me. And we been best friends seen then. After a mouth or two I started to talk to Reiji more and more each day till avanshy I started to have feeling for him. About five mouth past and he asked me on a date and of course I said yes and that's how we end up together.

"oh, Yuri you're here" I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me and Reiji. I turned around to see who it was, and it have Shizuma. He walked over to where me Takaru and Reiji were I turned and gave him a hug then turned back the Takaru and Reiji.

"So how do you know this rich kid and his friend anyway Yuri?" takaru ask wanting to know why I'm so happy around them.

"well you know how I left to join the stride team at Kakyoin well something happen with me and one of the other runner and so I left and started to go to Saisei. At the time there I was very shy and didn't talk a hell of a lot and then I met Reiji and the rest for the stride team there" I reply back to my brother.

"oh what do you mean by something happen between you and one of there other member?" Takaru then ask. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask it tho.

"oh um it was nothing Bro" I answer then I looked at Reiji and Shizuma. Reiji and Shizuma both smiled. I started to hear two people celling our names one voice was familiar and the other not so much.

"sorry Riku but I think our mates are calling us"

"yeah. That was why I came over here" Shizuma then said looking at Reiji.

"oh, ok then bye babe" Reiji said just before he kissed my cheek. then walked away with Shizuma.

"Out of all the boys in this city you had to date that one?" Takaru asked

"because he and all of the stride team was there for me" I said looking at my brother

"what do you mean there for you?" Takaru then ask.

"look I don't want to talk about it ok" I snapped and walked away then I ran into Kuga I looked up at him to see who it was the I ran into.

"oh I'm so sorry Kuga I didn't see you there" I said once I ganed my balit.

"it's ok Yuri" he said with a smile so I smiled back at him

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
